Duo's Reaction To 9/11
by Lady Artemis of KY
Summary: I was really bored one day and wondered what Duo's reaction to 9/11 would be and this scene just kinda played out in my head! The end was Tokka Peacecraft's idea, though! This is really short and won't take hardly any time at all to read! Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own GW or Osama Bin Laden. Not that I'd WANT to own Osama Bin Laden, the dirty rat!  
  
A/N: Okay, to Quatre fans everywhere, I am NOT saying anything bad about Quatre in this! Don't get mad at me! Though, Quatre is only my third favorite character in GW(first is Heero, then Duo!) I'm NOT bashing him! It's just a funny story that just kinda played out in my head! I was bored! So, please don't flame me! This fic is just meant for fun! So, onto the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo's Reaction to 9/11  
  
  
  
Duo: I can't believe something like this happened! Stupid Osama Bin Laden! Stupid Afghanistan! Stupid Middle East! Wait! Quatre's from the Middle East!  
  
(Duo started searching for Quatre. He found him in a library. Duo jumped in front of him.)  
  
Quatre: Hello, Duo, I heard what happened! I'm very sorry!  
  
Duo: Yeah, right, you are! Your stupid country did it!  
  
Quatre: But-but-but, Duo, I'm from Saudi Arabia, not Afghanistan!  
  
Duo: Yeah, right, that's what you WANT me to believe. I bet you work for the Taliban! I bet you're Osama's best friend!  
  
Quatre: Duo, that's not fair! You're assuming I'm a bad person?!  
  
Duo: No, no, not a BAD person, Quatre, an EVIL person! I'm gonna contact the prsident right NOW and tell him I found a contact of Osama Bin Laden!  
  
(Heero walks in looking for Quatre.)  
  
Duo: And YOU! Your country bombed Pearl Harbor!  
  
Heero: If you're goning to talk about countries bombing others, I believe it was YOUR country that bombed Hiroshima and Nagisaki with ATOMIC bombs.  
  
Duo: But that was AFTER Pearl Harbor! And anyway we gave you plenty of warnings! Unlike certain cowards that attacked without warning!  
  
Heero: It was war, baka!  
  
Duo: *gasp* Baka?! Did you call me a BAKA?!  
  
Heero: Yes, baka.  
  
Duo: HOW DARE YOU?! Uh, what does baka mean?  
  
Heero: Idiot.  
  
Duo: Oh, so, now you're calling me an idiot!  
  
Heero: No, baka means, oh, never mind I didn't come in here to argue with you! I came in here to talk to Quatre about our next mission.  
  
Duo: HEERO! I can't believe it! You're BOTH working for Osama Bin Laden! How could you?! And right under my nose! How could I miss it? And both of your countries being as corrupt as they are!  
  
(Wufei walks in.)  
  
Duo: And YOUR country is COMMUNIST!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei: Okay...............  
  
Heero: Duo's trying to find fault in all of our countries because he's mad at what happened.  
  
Wufei: Oh, that. That was terrible wasn't it?  
  
Duo: Don't fake sympathy! I can tell all of you are working for OSAMA BIN LADEN!  
  
Quatre: I am NOT working for Osama Bin Laden! And neither are Heero or Wufei! I would know if they, er, we, were!  
  
Duo: Oh, the lies! The lies! I can't TAKE it anymore!  
  
Wufei: Dumb capitalist!  
  
Duo: What was that, evil communist?  
  
Wufei: *muttering about capitalism messing up people's brains*  
  
Duo: Your countries are evil! EVIL!  
  
(Trowa walks in.)  
  
Duo: And your country..........it........well, it.........I know it did something! I know, it..........no........what did it.........er, well........ Dude! What is your country?  
  
(Trowa shrugs. Duo is busy trying to figure out what Trowa's country is. Heero got fed up and decided to talk to Quatre later. Wufei was bored so he left. Trowa sat down in a chair and began to read a book. Quatre looked around and made sure no one was watching him. He put his book down and grabbed a paper bag that had been at his feet. He crept away from Duo and pulled a blackish-brownish fake beard out of the bag and put it on he also took out a turban-thingie and put it on his head completly covering his blond hair. Suddenly, Osama Bin Laden was standing there.)  
  
Osama-Quatre: Stupid Americans! They think they know everything! Heero and Wufei don't work for me, although I wish they did they'd be a big help! And I definately don't work for myself! He he he!  
  
(Then Osama-Quatre snuck out of the mansion.) 


End file.
